jerryshofandomcom-20200215-history
Mister Mosquito (film)
Mister Mosquito is a 2007 American computer-animated comedy-action film produced by Glass Ball Productions for Motion Active Corporation Inc.. It was written by Mike Reiss and directed by David Silverman. It is based on the PlayStation 2 video game of the same name. It was released on September 1, 2006. The cast includes Matthew McConaughey as Mister Mosquito, Kristen Schaal as Rena Yamada, Phyllis Diller as Kaneyo Yamada, Danny DeVito as Kenichi Yamada, and Aubrey Plaza as Ayaka. New characters introduced in the film are Wippy (Robert De Niro), Kia (Paulie Mitchellie), Seko (J. K. Simmons), and Yuol (Jodi Benson). The film received mixed reviews from critics but the film performed poorly in the United States box office, costing $81 million to create while earning $31 million in the United States and Canada and just shy of $74 million worldwide. After the film's release, Universal Pictures cancelled a planned sequel to the film based on Ka 2: Let's Go Hawaii. Plot Coming soon! Cast *Matthew McConaughey as Mister Mosquito, a mosquito who has taken up residency in the house of the Yamada family, life-sized humans that serve as the protagonist's food source. *Kristen Schaal as Rena Yamada, the daughter of the Yamada family. *Phyllis Diller as Kaneyo Yamada, the mother of the Yamada family. *Danny DeVito as Kenichi Yamada, the father of the Yamada family. *Aubrey Plaza as Ayaka, Rena's best friend. *Robert De Niro as Wippy, Mister Mosquito's boss who orders him to take up residency. *Jennifer Lopez as Kia, Mister Mosquito's love interest. *Jodi Benson as Yuol Mosquito, Mister Mosquito's mother. *J. K. Simmons as Seko Mosquito, Mister Mosquito's father. *Laraine Newman and Jason Marsden as cross-eyed mosquitoes. *Fred Tatasciore as a fly. Production The idea for the film was initiated by David Silverman, who had an established partnership with Geo G., the producer of the film. Silverman approached Geo when the original Mister Mosquito game was released, saying "This is the one I want to do next". The film was officially announced in March 2004, with Geo attached as the producer and Silverman as the director. Mike Reiss is set to write the screenplay, with Universal Pictures financing and distributing the film for a 2006 release. In October 2005, production officially began. That same day, it was announced that Matthew McConaughey would be voicing the titular character. Marketing Coming soon! Release The film was released on September 1, 2006 in the United States and Canada. Home media The film was released on DVD and Blu-ray on January 19, 2007. Reception Critical response The film holds a 56% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. On Metacritic, the film has a score of 59 out of 100, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Box office The film grossed $74,482,651 worldwide at the box office. Based on its total gross, it was a box office bomb for failing to recoup its $81 million budget. Accolades Coming soon! Cancelled sequel Matthew McConaughey stated in an interview (on the day the film was released) that he expected a sequel, since there was a sequel to the game. A sequel based on Ka 2: Let's Go Hawaii, tentatively titled Mister Mosquito 2, was in development, a little more than a month before the film's release. However, because of the box office failure, the sequel was eventually cancelled.